


constellations are stupid (or, ymir just sees dicks all the time)

by Timballisto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Prompt Fic, Yumikiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ymir is actually twelve and Christa is long-suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	constellations are stupid (or, ymir just sees dicks all the time)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your characters stargazing. What do they see in the sky?

"I don’t care what you say Christa. It still looks like a dick."

Christa propped herself up on her elbow, staring at Ymir incredulously. “It’s the Big Dipper. It looks _nothing_ like a penis.”

Ymir closed her eyes, folding her arms behind her head. “If you say so.”

"You’re impossible." Christa sighed, flopping back onto the soft grass. She looked back up at the sky, squinting and turning her head from side to side. No matter how she tried, she couldn’t see it. Christa cut her eyes over to Ymir, suspicious. If she had to bet, Christa would say that Ymir didn’t even see a.. a dick in the sky, she just wanted to make Christa feel awkward.

It was totally working.

"Geez, I can feel your glare on my face." Ymir said, rolling so that she was facing Christa. "Cut it out before you give me a sunburn, would ya?"

"Not until you tell me the truth." Christa said. She sat up, looking down at Ymir with a serious expression.

"Are you seriously going to interrogate me over the fact I see penises in the sky instead of spoons?" Ymir laughed.

"Yes." Christa said, before lunging. 

"Oof." Ymir wheezed, the air knocked clean out of her by the weight of Christa’s knees on her chest. "Babe. Can’t- can’t breathe."

"You’ll be fine." Christa said dismissively. She leaned in. "Now say it."

"N-never." Ymir said, gasping. She bucked her hips to try and get the smaller girl off of her chest, grabbing at Christa’s arm to try and unbalance her- but Christa was expecting it, and rolled with the motion. She slipped under Ymir’s flailing arm and executed a rough arm bar.

"Now talk!" Christa yelled, grinning.

"I so regret- ack, watch your calves woman!- letting Ackerman and Leonhardt teach you this move." Ymir yelped. Her throat bobbed against the rough fabric of Christa’s pants uncomfortably. "All this over a penis joke, really?"

"It's _always_ a penis joke with you Ymir." Christa said. She tightened her legs until she heard Ymir yelp again. "...it seemed like the right time to retaliate."

"You little shit." Ymir laughed. "Alright, alright. I said it to mess with you, okay? I’m not so stupid as to not know what the Big Dipper looks like."

"You’re not stupid, you’re just an idiot." Christa said, but she let Ymir slip out of her hold.

The other girl sat up, groaning a little and rubbing at her throat. “I keep forgetting how strong you are.” Ymir whined. 

Christa grinned. “I know. It’s great. I should send Mikasa and Annie a card.”

"Don’t do that." Ymir said, falling dramatically into Christa’s lap. She stared up at the other girl, her face plaintive. "Leonhardt will never let me forget it."

"What about Mikasa?" Christa giggled, leaning down.

"Eh." Ymir shrugged, the action bumping her nose with Christa’s. "She’ll just be quietly smug about it for the next few weeks."

"Unless Eren finds out about it." Christa murmured. Her eyes flicked from Ymir’s eyes, to her lips. 

"Ugh, do we have to bring up that moron now?" Ymir said. Her freckles looked like starbursts across her skin in the low light. "I can think of other things we could do instead." Ymir’s smirk was lopsided, and filled Christa’s heart with warm affection.

"Like what?" Christa said, smiling softly.

Ymir leaned up, her warm breath washing over Christa’s lips. “Like… stargazing.”

"Yeeeeaaah, I have a better idea." Christa smiled. She bent down, and kissed Ymir softly, enjoying the way Ymir's hum of contentment made her lips tingle.

"Stars are stupid." Ymir said when they finally broke apart. "We should've been doing this from the beginning."

"You don't have a single romantic bone in your body, do you?" Christa asked ruefully. She leaned back, her palms supporting her weight and looked upwards again.

"Nope." Ymir grinned, turning over so she could push up on her hands and knees. She kissed Christa's exposed neck, and scraped her teeth at the edge of her blonde hairline. "But you love me anyway. Right?"

Christa smiled. "Of course I do. Penis jokes and all."

And if that wasn't love, then what was?


End file.
